leaving
by charlenerennie7
Summary: hermione jean granger leaves draco to go back to hogwarts


"hey sonny"

"hey tawni"

"so how's channy doing today?"

"good and great. what about you tawni?"

"chazni is doing great at the moment and speaking of moments i need to find chaz because we are doing a solo dance tonight."

"did you know the harry potter cast and his friends are visiting us this week and next week because they have producers coming into the so random stadio and i am gonna be apart of the wizard movie with chad dylan cooper."

"you mean to tell me the cast of harry potter is coming to produce a movie. that is major cool. and i am not jealing this time because last time two of the cast memebers said that gabe had a girlfriend named jo and i know i shouldn't have been jealous it was stupid and wrong of me to think that but i feel in love with someone who was chaz and he said to me don't get your hopes up and i still remember that night."

"hi we're here but we lost someone on the way here it was pansy she'd had left the train and we couldn't make it to the so random show but she got on the train really late."

"hey the cast of harry potter is here."

"where are we all going to sleep for the night?"

"yous won't have to know and sonny can you come with us and get chad okay?"

"okay i'll go and get chad now before he comes out of the mckenzie falls show."

"good you may go now."

"thank you hermione granger."

"your welcome, tawni."

"well, see ya."

"i've never been here before draco but we have once and we broke up because of pansy."

"hello hermione i'm standing right here."

"oh my bad."

"i spoke to chad i might have to put you gronp sr and mf."

"who's going to be in so random?"

"that was easy. hermione your going to be in mckenkie. draco your also going to be mckenzie. harry your in so random. ron your in mckenzie. ginny your in so random. blaise your in mckenzie. pansy your in so random. luna your in the same gronp mckenzie falls. goyle your in so random. lavender your in mckenzie falls. dean and katie both in different gronps mckenzie falls goes to dean and so random goes to katie. cedric is in so random. cho is in mckenzie falls and that's all we have for today."

**Mckenzies**** So Random**

hermione katie

draco harry

ron ginny

blaise pansy

luna goyle

lavender dean

cedric pavati

neville mrytle

cho michael

padma colin

tom bellatrix

* * *

"hi pansy."

"we've got no acting career to do because of the mckenzies."

"now we were all sorted in to gronps i rather not start with a 2 week of being bad."

"sonny, put me with harry i supposed to have been with draco malfoy but i am to be in so random because we're better than mckenzie stalls."

"your so right, to be honest i glad to with tawni hart."

"me too bellatrix."

things in so random always used to be up sidedown for them. but now that they are put into so random and mckenzie falls they have their own place to be in and it is their chance to break free and their destiny and their leap of fainth and they would do it in a thousand time and they are on top of the world.

"this is so amazing hermione."

"i know it is draco and i love to do this again."

"wait, what do you mean you can't wait to do this again?"

"draco, me and harry are going back to hogwarts. i asked sonny and she said she's okay with it."

"so your leaving why?"

"because i don't belong here my head isn't here it is back hogwarts."

"why are you leaving?"

"i just told you draco. and i am going back because pansy wants to be here and i am leaving sorry but i can't act so i wait for you to choose your own point, and where you want to be."

"look, if it is another sharpay thing why are you leaving me me behind all looses."

"i am not leaving you behind and because of another sharpay evans thingy and i hope you hope you understand."

"hermione, it's a big mistake your making."

"no i don't think i am making a very big mistake."

"i am sorry but i can't have you leave me hermione. you have given me to choice."

"let me go draco."

"no i am not letting you go."he said pushing hermione against the wall.

"please let me go draco."

"no! you have given me no choice!"

"why can't just let me leave draco?"

"because i love you hermione."

"i love you too draco."

"and i don't want you to leave."

"i have too leave i am going back to hogwarts but i can't choose between weather to stay but i have to do whats best for me."

"look, hermione i really don't want you too leave and if you go back to hogwarts you won't see me and your other friends and i am starting too miss the smart you."

"maybe i don't know her anymore and maybe i haven't even the slightist idea yet i need to find myself."

"and maybe you will come back."

"yes i will come back."

"you got to have a leap of fainth."

"yes i will have a leap of fainth and you'll be with me wherever i go."

"i have you with me wherever i go too hermione jean granger and i love always."

"you'll be in my heart and i wish i could forget about saying goodbye to you but we'll never be far apart from each other."

"of course we won't and i love you hemione jean granger forever and i know that now and i still know you'll be in my heart."

"i gonna miss you draco and no matter what happens you'll will always be a true girlfriend and true friend and you keep my feet on the ground."

"you too draco your a true boyfriend and a true friend."

"well bye and i miss you hermione."

"bye draco i will always love you."

"oh harry potter's here to pick me up."

"bye hermione and bye harry."

"bye draco i'll miss and hermione will miss you too draco

"bye now."

they leave and harry and hermione are just ordinary girl and boy and they will see draco again.


End file.
